Comme ton frère
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Traduction de Un Petit Diable:: D'accord, je sais que je ressemble beaucoup à mon frère. On a les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux...mais ça devient pénible quand les gens s'exclament, "Hey, Sirius!" Argh, moi c'est Regulus, merde!


Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Un Petit Diable, et à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Je ressemble énormément à mon frère. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas le nier. D'ailleurs, le faire serait stupide, après tout, c'est mon frère, et c'est dans les gènes. Je ne vais pas faire comme ces imbéciles qui s'écrient, _"Ah, mais non, on se ressemble pas du tout!" _quand quelqu'un commente leur ressemblance.

D'accord, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est CHIANT. J'ai les même yeux gris que mon frère, ça vient de la famille. Mes parents les ont tous les deux, étant nés Black tous les deux (ils sont cousins )…euh, il vaut mieux ne pas penser à ça…c'est assez…dérangeant. J'ai aussi les même cheveux foncés…cependant, les miens sont un peu plus clairs et coupés plus court. Je suis aussi plus fin et probablement plus petit d'un centimètre ou deux…mais cela n'a pas l'air de faire une différence pour ceux qui nous confondent constamment.

"Hey, SIRIUS!" et ça commence.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les gens peuvent être aussi aveugles…même pas capable de reconnaître leur propre camarade de chambre…attendez, leur coéquipier de Qudditch, après six _foutues _années à Poudlard?

"Change tes lunettes, crétin, parce que je ne suis pas ton putain de Batteur!" dis-je en me retournant pour faire face au Gardien des Gryffondors. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'appelle, je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom des gens dont j'ai rien à foutre.

"Dégage, immonde Serpentard," me répond le Gardien d'un ton méprisant. Méprisant…quel mot intéressant. Enfin, comme come-back c'était _génial _!

"Ooh, je suis _terrifié_," dis-je en roulant des yeux. "Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds." Je sais, la plupart des gens aurait dit "tremble", mais quoi, je suis un Black. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le gars a l'air surpris que je ne me sente pas menacé par lui, et s'en va en grognant dans sa barbe. On pourrait penser que personne ne s'est jamais foutu de sa gueule…je vous jure, c'est l'un de ces cerveaux atrophié de Gryffondor, qui se dit tête brûlée. Ne me méprenez pas, je ne dit pas que tous les Gryffondors sont comme ça (il y a plein de connards à Serpentard). Cette Evans, la fille de moldus, est plutôt intelligente. Mon frère et ses amis ne sont pas particulièrement idiots non plus, en fait ce sont les meilleurs de leur classe…sauf le petit gros blond. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net à propos de ce type.

Mais peu importe…direction les Trois Balais. Argh, je vous jure, parfois je hais les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. C'est vraiment dur de se trouver quelqu'un de Serpentard avec qui y aller. Encore une fois, ne me méprenez pas. Il y a plein de gens super amicaux dans les donjons, mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…les choses ne vont pas aussi bien dans la Maison des Serpents.

"Hey, chéri, on se voit plus tard vers Honeyduke, n'est-ce pas?" me dit une voix suave à l'oreille.

Je me retourne pour faire face à la fille, un sourire hypocrite collé sur le visage. C'est une jolie Poufsouffle, et aussi la dernière conquête de mon frère. Je me rappelle pas de son nom, même si elle est dans mon année. "Bien sûr, _chérie_, mais laisse-moi demander à Sirius si ça ne l'embête pas que sa _copine _sorte avec son _frère_."

Elle rougit, sûrement de colère autant que de gêne. "Sale goujat!" elle lève sa main pour me gifler, mais il faudrait être très idiot pour croire qu'elle peut arriver à me coller une tarte avec mes réflexes. Après tout, je n'ai soudoyé personne pour être l'Attrapeur des Serpentard.

_"Hmph!" _elle tourne les talons avec un gracieux mouvement de la tête qui fait voler ses cheveux, et s'en va. _Quelle diva! _Merlin, ça m'arrive souvent aujourd'hui.

Ah, voici les Trois Balais…j'y suis enfin…_youpi_, et bien sûr, avec ma chance c'était obligé que je tombe sur une vue pour le moins déplaisante. Je tombe nez à nez avec ma petite amie (avec qui je suis sensé avoir rendez-vous) entrain de boire un verre avec un bellâtre baraqué, dont je sais qu'il a la capacité mentale d'une bombabouse. Je suis fâché. En fait, amer convient mieux…pas parce que ma petite amie me casse publiquement du sucre sur le dos, mais de réaliser _combien _j'envie mon frère renié à l'instant présent. Au moins, il est entouré de personne qui ne lui planteront pas de couteau dans le dos.

C'est le moment de faire quelque chose de très Gryffondor. Je me dirige droit vers leur table, attrape leur verres, et renverse tout sur la tête de mon ex-copine. Pas vraiment intelligent, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Le gars n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est un con; je devrai le savoir vu que c'est le Batteur des Serpentard, mon coéquipier. Non mais vraiment! Je veux dire, _bordel_! Au moins, qu'elle m'insulte avec quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. D'accord, mais ma rage ne s'arrête pas à ça. Je renverse leur table avant de me casser. Non, la colère n'a pas décuplé mes forces, la table était légère. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai balancé son petit con de nouveau petit ami par la fenêtre.

Avant de partir, j'entend un gamin de quatrième année de Serpentard s'exclamer, "Merlin tout-puissant, j'arrive pas à croire que _Regulus _Black a fait ça!" Je sais que Madame Rosmerta ne va être très contente quand elle apprendra mon petit saut d'humeur.

"T'essaies de m'insulter, petit avorton?" dis-je à ce gamin. "Moi c'est _Sirius _Black, ne me confond pas avec mon connard de frère." Le gamin déglutit et approuve vigoureusement.

Merci Merlin, on a le droit de porter des vêtements normaux le week-end…et j'ai presque le même style vestimentaire que mon frère. Alors, il y a quelques avantages à lui ressembler. Je ne le déteste pas en fait. Il m'est impossible de détester Sirius. Même s'il est déshérité, et que légalement ce n'est plus mon frère, eh bien, ça ne change en rien le fait qu'il est…et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le respecter. Le côté triste dans cette histoire, alors que je quitte cette stupide auberge, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que mon seul et véritable ami est probablement un elfe de maison complètement cinglé. Mais au moins, Kreacher ne trahira jamais ma cause.

* * *

"Non, non, non, Sirius,"dit Madame Rosmerta en secouant son doigt sous mon nez. "On m'a dit comment tu avais vandalisé mon commerce, petit. Tu es banni des Trois Balais pour les deux prochaines sorties à Pré-au-Lard," et avec ça, elle nous jette dehors mes amis et moi.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Padfoot?" grogne James. Vous savez je suis hautement déconcerté à l'instant présent.

"Dis pas n'importe quoi, Prongs," je réponds en roulant des yeux. "Je viens juste de m'enfuir de retenue, j'étais pas là avant."

Peter essaie de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe dans l'auberge. "Eh bien, elle crois que tu-"

"Hey, Padfoot!" me crie Remus qui arrive en courant. "Tu ferais mieux de te cacher, Rusard te cherche. Il a parlé de vandalisme dans la Salle des Trophées."

"Et merde," je jure. Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment être mon frère, qui n'a jamais d'ennuis. "Si quelqu'un demande, je suis Regulus."

** Fin**

Et voilà, une petite fic toute migonne. Reviews, s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir!!

* * *


End file.
